We Could Have Had It All
by LightBright92
Summary: It isn't always happily ever after.


Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters.

AN: This is my first fan fic. Please let me know what you think! 

**We Could Have Had It All**

For someone as smart as she was, you think she would have seen this coming. "Brightest Witch of her Age." What a laugh.

The trail of discarded clothes should have been a dead giveaway, but she expected the house to look a little rough after leaving Ron and Rose to their own devices the past week.

What could not be mistaken were the sounds emanating from the bedroom she and Ron had shared since they bought this tiny, but cozy flat when they were expecting Rose.

She paused at the door, drawing on all of her Gryffindor courage. One deep breath, almost a sigh, as she recounted why she had decided to cut her trip two days short. Always a planner, she decided to be spontaneous and the information she had learned was best shared in person.

The door gave way soundlessly and in their moment of passion neither her husband nor the woman she couldn't quite make out seemed to notice. She stood there a second thinking "How has it come to this? We could have had it all."

Finally the woman, no, not just any woman, but a friend, looked around Ron and noticed her standing there wordlessly. She sat up abruptly her eyes wide with shock, a hand across her mouth. Ron noticing her sudden distress turned to see his wife standing at the door.

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise Luna. I'm sure Ron has been an… adequate host but I need you to leave…immediately," she said as calmly as she could but the anger she was waiting to unleash was evident in her eyes and her tightly clenched fists resting by her side.

Luna gathered a sheet and rushed past her picking her discarded clothing off the floor as she went. She just stared at Ron as he began to blather an explanation. His apologies rushed past her trying to extinguish the fire starting to burn in her heart.

She didn't say a word as she went back to the entryway. Ron followed her as he struggled to tug on a pair of pants. She knew he would follow her. He always had.

Ron grabbed her arm trying to get her to stop, turn around, listen. She pulled her arm away as if she had been burned and, in a way, she had. "Don't you ever touch me again, Ronald Weasley! You lost the right to touch me when you touched her!" she screamed as she lost her tightly controlled anger.

"But 'Mione…" he said as tears started to run down his ruddy cheeks. "What about our family? What about Rosie?"

"I guess you should have thought about that before sleeping with Rose's preschool teacher, Ron. Honestly, did you think I wouldn't find out eventually? Did you really think I was that stupid?" she said, trying to regain her composure as angry tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes.

She flounced out of the entryway and made her way over to the fireplace. Ron followed like a lost puppy still trying to mend the damage he had caused. She reached up onto the wood mantelpiece and handed Ron the jar of Floo Powder.

"Get out of my house. Don't worry about picking up Rose from preschool. I already dropped her off with my parents. You are no longer welcome here and I will have your belongings packed up and sent to you when you find somewhere else to live," she coldly told him, her anger and hurt, for now, under control.

Ron opened his mouth to speak; looking remarkably similar to a gasping fish, and then closed it. She had a second to think that it was the smartest thing he had done all day as he stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to the Burrow.

As soon as the green flames had dissipated, all of her anger, shock, and heart break poured out of her in a single wordless cry. Tears running down her cheeks undisturbed for once, as there was no one to see her cry.

Amidst her crying she blocked the floo network and set up an Anti-Apparation charm around her flat. She didn't want to be disturbed by anyone and especially not by her extended family or by her best friend, Harry.

Calming herself down she looked back at the reason she had left her trip early. She had been so completely and overwhelmingly happy to discover why she had been feeling the way she had for the past two weeks.

She had come home early to tell Ron that they would be expecting another baby.


End file.
